


Work out the kink

by karasunotsubasa



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Established Relationship, Living Together, M/M, Massage, Smut, basically: kuroo is sore after practice and hina offers to give him a massage, handjob, hina is studying to become a sports therapist after he gets injured and can't play, kuroo is still playing vball in college but it's just for fun not a career, oh well, said massage ends with a happy ending, top hina (kind of)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-14
Updated: 2015-11-14
Packaged: 2018-05-01 13:36:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5207777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karasunotsubasa/pseuds/karasunotsubasa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Do you..." he started and then paused, wondering how to word it. "Well... I mean..." This is ridiculous, he thought to himself, laughing a bit at how awkward he was behaving. He took a deep breath, and craning his neck to look at his boyfriend, proposed: "I could give you a massage?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Work out the kink

**Author's Note:**

> written for [this](http://kuroohina.tumblr.com/post/132779923702/send-me-a-pairing-and-a-number-and-ill-write-you) tumblr writing meme  
> prompt 4: “Do you…well…I mean…I could give you a massage?”  
> requested by [kazumiyus](http://kazumiyus.tumblr.com/), hope u like it! and welcome to kurohina hell~~

Shouyou was sitting quietly on the floor, his back propped against the couch as he tried to work out the notes scattered all around him. There were at least three sets of them: his own, messy and spotty ones; the old copy left by the upperclassmen which was a bit outdated and too long to read in one night; and the neat, colourful and slightly squiggly writing of no one else than Oikawa-senpai. Shouyou sighed, giving up on the old copy and his own skimpy notes, and grabbed the file of Oikawa's. The guy might have been a pain in the ass long-term, but his notes were flawless, Shouyou had to admit.

He was already flipping over page one, his mind swirling with all the names of muscles, body parts and bones they had to memorize for the quiz, when the groaning behind him started. Shouyou tuned it out for a while, but it grew in volume and length, and by page three, he couldn't focus on any deltoids or graciles no matter how hard he tried.

"What are you doing?" he threw the question in between two groans, a crease on his forehead as he tried to remember where exactly the soleus was.

The groaning stopped for a while and a messy curtain of hair swung over the edge of the couch as his boyfriend rolled over to look at him. With a sigh and one more groan, he got his answer:

"I'm so sore after yesterday's practice," Tetsurou whined, his voice a bit muffled from the way he was laying his cheek on the couch. "I swear, if I'd known it'd be so much work to keep up with volleyball, I would've never applied for the club..."

There was another groan when Tetsurou turned on his back again, staring at the ceiling. A sudden idea passed through Shouyou's mind as he squinted at the picture of the back muscles that Oikawa had drawn to make his notes clearer. It was ugly and deformed, but weirdly helpful. Shouyou blinked at it.

"Do you..." he started and then paused, wondering how to word it. "Well... I mean..." This is ridiculous, he thought to himself, laughing a bit at how awkward he was behaving. He took a deep breath, and craning his neck to look at his boyfriend, proposed: "I could give you a massage?"

Tetsurou's rose up on his elbows and groaned again, laying slowly back down. However, his eyes were glowing softly when he turned his head to look at Shouyou, full of love and gratitude.

"Really?" he asked and after Shouyou nodded, putting his notes aside, Tetsurou sent him a grin. "You're the best, baby."

Shouyou's lips quirked in a smile, despite his better judgement. He bit on his bottom lip to hold in a full blown smile, and patted Tetsurou's thigh.

"Flip over," he said, getting up from the floor. "And take off your shirt. And pants, too."

"My, isn't that going a tad too fast, Shouyou?" Tetsurou teased, a smirk curling around the corner of his mouth. "We should at least get some foreplay on first."

Shouyou only rolled his eyes, but a helpless grin creeped up onto his face. He turned away quickly not to let the other see. It was too late, though, Tetsurou's smooth chuckle clearly told him that. Shaking his head, Shouyou left to grab the bottle of vanilla scented oil he had in his bag ever since the massage therapy prep class. It was still unopened because he wasn't really comfortable practicing on any of his friends, but his boyfriend... that was another story altogether.

He grabbed a towel from the bathroom and returned to the room just in time to catch Tetsurou with his shirt up around his shoulders. His dark hair got even more messy and when he turned and caught Shouyou looking, he winked with a roguish grin that made Shouyou's heart stutter. Pink dusted across his cheeks and he turned his gaze away, slightly annoyed at himself for feeling like that. He'd seen Tetsurou shirtless many times before, and yet, the guy still managed to make Shouyou blush.

"Just lay down on your stomach," Shouyou grumbled, pulling up his sleeves.

"Whatever you want, sweetheart." Tetsurou winked at him, but his cheerful expression quickly turned sour when his muscles groaned as he was lying down on the couch.

"What were you even doing to get that sore?" Shouyou asked, crawling to sit on the back of Tetsurou's thighs and squeezing some of the oil on his hands. "I thought you were in good shape."

Tetsurou grunted. "We have a practice match coming up, so the coach wants us to give it our all every day."

Shouyou spread the oil over the bare back before him, and then got down to work. He remembered the spots and techniques the masseur pointed out in class. Focusing on the relieving the tension that had built up in the muscles, instead of the feeling of his boyfriend's strong back under his hands, he slid them hands down Tetsurou's back, applying just enough pressure to rip a soft groan out of his boyfriend's mouth. He stopped at his lower back, letting his fingers brush Tetsurou's sides and then coming back to knead his thumbs into the knotted flesh on both sides of his spine. He continued upwards, rubbing circles into the warm skin. Once he was near the neck, he spread his hands and run them over Tetsurou's shoulders.

"God, this feels good," Tetsurou sighed, and Shouyou smiled, his hands working around one of Tetsurou's shoulder blades. "Where did you ever learn that?"

"In class," Shouyou answered, moving on to Tetsurou's other side. "We had a certified masseur give a lecture and he showed us a few things." His smile widened when he applied a bit more pressure and received a groan of appreciation.

"You know that this means I'll be pestering you to massage me from now on?"

Shouyou snorted and leaned up on his knees to kiss the back of Tetsurou's neck. "Sure, sure."

He got up from the couch and made his way to the front, trailing his fingers lightly over the oiled back. He had seen his fair share of backs in high school locker rooms, but Tetsurou's was, as always, an exception. The muscles were beautiful and hard, but relaxing under his touch and Shouyou's blood suddenly thrummed with excitement at how open Tetsurou was leaving himself.

Standing over Tetsurou's head, he ran his hands up, thumbs kneading into the flesh right below the rubber of Tetsurou's boxers. He swiped his hands over his hips, fingers dipping down his sides, and then slowly, with gentle pull-ups brought them back to Tetsurou's shoulders. And then he bent down, putting down his elbow on the heated skin and grinding into it gently.

The moan that spilled out of Tetsurou's lips made him stop, though.

"Too much pressure?" he asked. He didn't want to hurt Tetsurou unknowingly.

"No, don't stop." There was a breathlessness to the other's voice that made Shouyou's heart thump louder. "It's perfect."

So he continued on, using his elbows to get rid of the last remnants of tension out of Tetsurou's muscles. When he was done with the back, he moved down the couch, and after squeezing some more oil on his fingers, put his hands on one of Tetsurou's thighs. He ran his knuckles lightly over the skin a few times and then his thumbs pushed into the flesh, rubbing and warming up the muscles. His fingers dipped beneath the leg of Tetsurou's boxers, earning an appreciative hum from the man. Shouyou's fingers swiped over the inside of the thigh, up and down its length, just light enough to be nothing but teasing. He smirked to himself secretly.

Shouyou repeated the whole process on the other thigh as well and then moved lower, stroking across the underside of the knees and to the calves. He applied pressure to the muscles there, holding both his hands there and then smoothed the skin over. He pulled Tetsurou's leg up, bent at the knee and ran his fingers down with even more pressure than before. Tetsurou moaned somewhere above him, and Shouyou's smirk widened.

"God, Shouyou," Tetsurou said when he moved to his other calf. "Marry me."

He laughed out loud. "Does it really feel that good?" he asked, amused.

"You've no idea..." Tetsurou sighed dreamily.

Warmth spilled over Shouyou's chest. This was it, this was what he wanted to do in the future, this was his calling. He wanted to help people, athletes, to lessen the burden on their bodies and minds so that what had happened to him would not happen to anyone else...

Shaking his head to clear it off the useless thoughts, he finished up with Tetsurou's other calf. Once he was done, he grabbed the towel and carefully wiped off the excess oil of Tetsurou's legs and back.

"Turn over," he said, slinging the towel around his neck. Tetsurou did as asked without complaint, his honey gold eyes gleaming warmly when their gazes briefly met.

Shouyou prepped the thighs as before, light strokes of his hands going up and down their length. He circled his hands from the sides, squeezing the muscles lightly, and focusing especially on the inside of the thighs. His gaze unconsciously caught the growing tent in the front of his boyfriend's boxers, and with a small smirk, he made sure to run his fingers just a little too close to his groin – not really touching, just ghosting past, but still making him _want to be touched_.

And then he was done, but just one glance up at Tetsurou's face changed his mind. His eyes were closed, head slightly tilted back and mouth parted as he breathed through it in light breaths. With a smirk, Shouyou slid his hands up Tetrurou's thighs once more, but didn't stop only there. He moved up still, until he hooked his fingers on the rubber Tetsurou's boxers and pulled them down. Golden eyes snapped open, but Shouyou was already running his oiled hands over his cock, and everything Tetsurou might have wanted to say left his head with a long breath he released while closing his eyes again.

Gliding softly up and down the length, pressing it against Tetsurou's abdomen, dipping his fingers down to stroke the balls... Tetsurou's breathing quickened, and one of his hands rose up to cover his eyes as his cheeks began to flush. Shouyou teased the foreskin off, one of his hands smoothly pulling it up and down, while the other played with the balls. He let his fingers trail over the pink head, delicately, lightly enough to make Tetsurou squirm. Shouyou's heart sped up when Tetsurou's hips twitched, seeking more friction.

"Sh-Shouyou," Tetsurou half-moaned, half-groaned.

Shouyou climbed onto the couch, hovering just slightly above Tetsurou's thighs and still letting his hand stroke the hot, hard length. Then, he leaned forward to press his forehead to the other's.

"What is it?" he asked in a breathy whisper.

The hand fell from Tetsurou's eyes and bright golden, almost yellow, clashed with his. Lazy desire was gleaming deep inside them and Shouyou suddenly felt too hot in his own skin.

"Was this your goal all along?" Tetsurou's lips curled in a smirk that sent a shiver down Shouyou's spine.

He hummed, smirking back. "Maybe."

And then he tightened his hold, his hand gliding over the hard cock fluidly. He let his thumb swipe over the head and smirked at the precum that was already building there. Tetsurou gasped, arching his hips off the couch and fucking Shouyou's hand. He let him, only for a while, and then tightened his hold even more, just like Tetsurou liked, and quickened his strokes. As Tetsurou's rhythm was broken and his hips fell back, Shouyou let his hand work, and leaned closer in to steal a kiss from the chilled, parted mouth.

Tetsurou eagerly responded, his hands coming up to cup Shouyou's face and pull him further in. He took control of the kiss with ease and Shouyou couldn't bring himself to take it away. He could feel the way Tetsurou's balls tightened under his fingers that dipped deep down from time to time, and he knew the climax was near. With a few strokes more, Tetsurou was coming, spilling himself over Shouyou's hand and gasping right into his lips.

Shouyou was smiling as he kissed around his boyfriend's mouth, while the other was getting back to himself. He was about to pull away and go clean up, when a hand closed around his wrist. Shouyou yelped when Tetsurou flipped them over, a dangerous trick seeing how they were still on a small couch in the living room. Half of Tetsurou's weight was on Shouyou, the oil staining his sweatpants, but the warmth of the other's skin was so inviting, the smell of vanilla so enticing, Shouyou let himself be pinned to the couch. He stared up at his boyfriend's glowing face.

"Do you think I'm gonna let you off that easy?" Tetsurou's smirk was back in place and, as always, Shouyou's heart thrummed with excitement.

"I need to study," he replied weakly. The places their bodies were touching tingled, begging for more skin contact, and he knew he couldn't fight against it for long. "I have a quiz tomorrow."

Tetsurou's lips slanted against his in a brief kiss.

"You can study later."

Another kiss was pressed to the corner of his mouth.

"There's lots of time left."

One more to the line of his jaw and unconsciously, Shouyou turned his head to the side for more.

"I can even help you study, if you want?"

A kiss right below his ear made Shouyou shiver.

He didn't believe any of Tetsurou's reassurances, but the hot tension coiling in his abdomen throughout the whole massage was hard to resist. And Tetsurou must have known it as well because his hand was running up Shouyou's thigh to the hip and then off to the side to palm at his cock through the thin material of his sweats. Shouyou gasped, arching into the touch and trying to ignore the smooth chuckle from above.

But once Tetsurou's lips moved down his neck and his hand slipped into his pants, fingers curling around his hot length and ripping out a moan out of his mouth, he couldn't find it in himself to care.

Guess he'd have to study later...

**Author's Note:**

> it's not my best smut, it's probably one of the worst but oh well... I still like it bc MASSAGE PORN IS GOOD OKAY lmao hope yall enjoyed~


End file.
